Blackblade 01.0 - Adventure Begins
One sunny afternoon, three men met in the tavern hall of the Renick branch of the Adventurers At-Large Association. Their names were Ragoom Flint, a local priest of Liartia, Caelan Svendsen, warrior of the northern Gaivoutna tribe, and Raito Kamun, a man hailing from the eastern land of Yeto. Despite some confusion and misunderstanding, the three banded together to help save a local farmer, Mr. Swanson, from a dire rat infestation that threatened to ruin his livelihood. Paid slightly less money than they expected, they left the farmer with a pile of diseased rat corpses and spent the night in Renick. The following day, the lovely Shirley, Renick AAA day clerk, sent them on a new task. Walking deep into the woods to the banks of the Ridge River, they found the hut of Arakira, an irritable, blind witch-woman tengu. She sent them out to find some goblins who had made off with a few of her lawn ornaments. Tracking them down, they were dealt with swiftly and harshly. Caelan revealed that his hatred for the goblin races runs deeper than anyone could have guessed, and Raito made it entirely clear that he would not tolerate a lack of discipline from those he travels with. Returning the stolen objects, Arakira gave them some short, vague advice based on questions they asked. Ragoom asked how Caelen's village might be "helped", to which she replied that they should probably have more children. Caelan asked what the fate of his people would be, to which she replied that two outcomes were possible, depending on whether a certain event could be avoided. If it came to pass, many people would die, possibly the whole village, and many more beyond it; if it could be prevented, then the village would prosper and be happy, or at least prosper as much as she thought a small mountain village in the freezing north could. However, she mentioned nothing as to what this event might be. Raito asked how he would achieve his goal, to which she replied that if he wanted to gain a certain position held currently by an old man, he would need to "get rid of" another man who would claim this position before him. Unfortunately, she was vague about who these two other men were. After spending the night camping outside Arakira’s hut, they returned to the town of Renick. Shirley proved unable to provide any “missions worthy of bringing them honour,” so the three decided to set out towards the capital of Asanon: Kalleandar. With little in the way of funds, the group managed to hitch a ride on a merchant wagon heading towards the great city. A week passed, more comfortably for some than others; the farms grew smaller and closer, becoming hamlets and towns, eventually culminating in the huge city of Kallaendar. At the outskirts of the city, the three paid the merchant for his assistance, and prepared to continue their quest to build an army. Category:Banishment of the Blackblades